


Ugly

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a nerd, which is why people bully him. When his best friend Kurt, who is a member of the Skanks, teaches him how to be more tough he realizes his feelings for Kurt run deeper than expected…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> For Ren :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Ugly**

Blaine Devon Anderson has always been smarter than everyone else, and maybe that was the real reason why people never bothered to get to know him.

Blaine’s only real friend was Kurt, who ironically was one of the most intimidating people at school. Kurt was very different from Blaine. He was smart, obviously (for as much as this made Blaine feel like a jerk, it was simply frustrating for him to talk to people who didn’t get his jokes), but that was about the only obvious thing they had in common.

A couple examples of their differences were the following; Blaine wore bowties, and Kurt wore leather boots. Blaine was shorter than Kurt, Kurt was confident whereas Blaine thought that having the power of invisibility would definitely be welcome even if that was impossible. They both sang, but Kurt didn’t like performing the way Blaine did. He used to love it, though.

Blaine secretly thought that Kurt truly was scarred by all the bullying and sometimes he missed the way Kurt used to be, though he never said that out loud. Sometimes Blaine couldn’t help but wince whenever Kurt said a bad word because it seemed that this bad boy persona Kurt had created for himself was slowly influencing who Kurt was actually becoming, but then all of that would fade as soon as Blaine had gotten slushie’d.

Kurt was always just…  _There,_ for Blaine. He always helped him clean up after one of those incidents, he always studied with Blaine, he just hugged Blaine when Blaine most needed him to without judging him. Kurt was a sweetheart, he was just tired of people taking advantage of him. That was all this bad boy stuff was all about, truly.

 Admittedly the bullying was gradually lessening ever since Kurt got fed up and started blackmailing everyone who even looked at Blaine in the wrong way. It made Blaine feel oddly cherished.

In a weird way.

Blaine thought that the real reason why Kurt and himself were friends was because they’ve known each other for all their lives. Otherwise, Blaine never would’ve had the guts to go out and talk to someone as cool and feared as Kurt.

Blaine had watched Kurt go from someone who’s gotten bullied just like himself to someone who from now on fought for respect. And he understood Kurt. Sort of. It really could break a person to have to go to a place every day where they are hated and underappreciated.

It wasn’t fair.

Which was why he believed that this, what they were doing right now, was the most logical thing to do.

‘No, no Blaine –  _sweetheart,_ ’ Kurt said, biting his bottom lip to keep in his laughter. He looked quite young like this and Blaine’s expression fell, his scowl replaced by a cheeky smile. He pushed up his glasses with his pinky.  ‘I said  _scowl,_ not look like you have stomach aches.’

Blaine frowned and looked at their joined reflections in Kurt’s mirror. They were sitting on Kurt’s bed – Blaine was sleeping over again but it wasn’t time for bed just yet. He felt a little bit silly wearing Kurt’s dark clothes and leather jacket and he couldn’t believe Kurt had actually convinced him to wash the gel from his hair and use a conditioner to soften it down.

His curls lied messily on the top of his head and the only thing giving away that he wasn’t, well, like  _Kurt_ were his glasses. Blaine hated to say this but he looked kind of tough and cool.

Kurt smiled at him in a way that made his stomach feel funny, but Blaine couldn’t quite place it. It was odd and it had been happening a lot and lately, Blaine had been noticing more and more often that Kurt’s lips looked kind of really soft. He was shocked to find out that he was relieved when he found out Kurt had never actually kissed someone even if he spread rumors about himself that told differently.

‘Come here,’ Kurt stated and Blaine leaned over without second thought. They were so close that Kurt’s breath fanned over Blaine’s face and he could smell Kurt’s toothpaste. Kurt was already in his pajamas.

Blaine thought that this was his favorite Kurt. The Kurt beneath it all – the Kurt who had brown hair and had washed out the pink streaks from it, the Kurt who wore sweats around the house and yelled at reality tv shows together with Blaine while chewing noisily on their popcorn. He liked this Kurt because it was as real as Kurt would ever be.

He felt very privileged to be allowed to know this Kurt.

‘The glasses need to go. They’re cute, but…’ Kurt made a gesture and Blaine sighed. He got it. Actually he’s had contacts lying around the house for a week now but the thought of placing something directly on his eyeball kind of freaked him out.

Anything for Kurt, though.

Blaine allowed Kurt to take his glasses off and for a moment they just stared at each other. Kurt’s room was blurred around the edges now but Blaine could see Kurt perfectly and the way he was staring at Blaine made him feel hot.

He shivered when Kurt caressed the side of his face and Kurt seemed to be surprised by his own touch as well, but he didn’t stop. He just splayed his hand on Blaine’s cheek, letting it rest there, his fingers warm and secure.

Blaine felt ashamed to admit he wanted to nuzzle the palm of his hand like some dog.

‘You have pretty eyes,’ Kurt finally murmured a bit breathlessly, like he only just realized this. Blaine licked his sudden dry lips and then it hit him why Kurt’s lips looked so delicious to him.

He was in love with Kurt. He was actually in love with his best friend and that was terrifying. Feeling his heart jump in his chest, Blaine turned his head away from Kurt, back to the mirror, a blush on his cheeks. He took a deep breath and tried to still his trembling fingers.

It wasn’t working.

‘Blaine? What’s -’

‘I think I’ve had enough practice,’ Blaine managed to say. His eyes found his reflection and he was shocked to find how  _wrecked_ he looked – his eyes were wide, his cheeks a dark shade of pink, his hair messy. He looked… he looked  _fucked._ Kurt hadn’t even kissed him.

This was all Kurt’s proximity doing this and fuck, did Blaine always look like this whenever Kurt did something that made his heart skip a beat? Kurt’s hand caressed his back and Blaine swallowed thickly, looking at the side to find Kurt’s eyes staring into him again.

He smiled nervously.

‘Thank – thank you, Kurt,’ Blaine started, ‘maybe we’re ready next week to, um. Terrorize the hallways of McKinley together and stuff. You’re a great teacher. I’m gonna go to bed now, thanks again, I’ll return these clothes to you tomorrow.’

Blaine instantly got up to walk to the guestroom. H3 missed the hurt little frown on Kurt’s lips.

 

* * *

Being rude was unexpectedly hard.

It was hard to just elbow people in the side when they got too close to him without instantly apologizing, Blaine was pretty sure he was going to get wrinkles just from glowering at people the way he did now, and his neck felt naked without any bowties tied around it.

Kurt hadn’t mentioned what had happened – whatever the hell it had been, though – and Blaine was grateful his friend had picked up on the fact that he didn’t want to talk about it.

Because yeah. They were friends. Nothing less, nothing more.

Blaine ignored the pull in his chest at that thought.

‘Hey – Anderson, the fuck are you wearing?’ Blaine raised his chin the way Kurt had taught him to to glare Karofsky in the eye. Kurt had said that Blaine should think of it as improvising in a play, so that’s what Blaine did. Right now Blaine was a courageous hero with a bad mouth and Karofsky was his opponent. He could handle this. He stuffed his hands into his pockets to hide the tremor that went through his fingers and snarled at the taller boy.

‘You know, for someone who claims to be straight, you sure as hell seem to be paying a lot of attention to my fashion choices,’ Blaine snapped. He felt kind of proud of himself because he came up with that all by himself.

Perhaps that was why the punch came so unexpected.

Pain exploded in the side of Blaine’s face, but what shocked him most was that he was  _angry_ that no matter what he did, who he became, these boys would always tear him down.

So Blaine did the only thing he could think of. He kneed Karofsky in the balls and walked off before anything else could happen, his eyes watery with tears of pain, students staring at him in shock. Blaine had never hit anyone before.

Kurt had said it was important to do something in his first couple of days as a bad kid to make a statement and Blaine had no idea if it had worked. His cheek just really hurt and he felt like crying right now because it was ridiculous that he had to hide who he was in order to be safe. He didn’t know how Kurt managed to do this every day.

Blaine walked into the girls’ bathroom to find Kurt leaning against a wall there with his friends, chewing on some chewing gum. Blaine paused because Kurt looked so  _handsome_ – his legs looked so long, his shoulders broad, his face so beautiful and his hair done perfectly. Sometimes, Blaine thought Kurt simply couldn’t be human. It wasn’t fair someone could look so effortlessly stunning.

‘What happened to you?’ Kurt instantly asked and Blaine bit his lip, his eyes trailing off to find Quinn Fabray and a couple of other girls looking at him like Blaine had grown a second head. His new look had drawn enough attention already, but Blaine was pretty sure that the real reason they were staring at him like that was because his cheek was most likely already bruising.

Blaine squared his shoulders as Kurt rushed to him, his fingers brushing over Blaine’s face again. Blaine winced and then reminded himself that it wouldn’t be good if Kurt would come over soft.

So, Blaine managed a weak little smirk and pulled himself together, for Kurt. He could be cool.

‘Karofsky punched me in the face after I told him off,’ Blaine murmured. Kurt stared at him with wide eyes and Blaine knew that if they’d been alone, he would’ve hugged Blaine.

‘I kneed him in the balls,’ Blaine added. Kurt gasped and Quinn started laughing. The sound was rich and it made Blaine feel oddly… Proud?

‘Looks like you have a great influence on little pristine Anderson, Hummel,’ Quinn stated and she just looked at Blaine in a way that was almost predatory. Kurt sneered at her from over his shoulder.

‘Fuck off, he’s mine, Fabray.’

… _Mine?_

The expression slid off Blaine’s face and he stared at Kurt in shock, his mouth opening and closing. His entire body jolted when Kurt just grabbed his hand and abruptly walked Blaine out of the bathroom, into the hallway where everyone could see their joined hands, into the empty cafeteria.

They hadn’t held hands since they were kids but it felt heavy now, loaded somehow. Blaine’s heart was racing again and his cheek was throbbing painfully but all he had eyes for was Kurt. Kurt, who didn’t even feel ashamed of holding Blaine’s hand in public, who didn’t even blink or blush when stating Blaine was  _his._

Why did this make Blaine feel so happy? Only a couple of minutes ago he’d been feeling horrible, feeling like he just wanted to break down and cry…

‘Here’s a golden tip – always be friends with the lunch lady,’ Kurt stated. Blaine stared at him in awe, still incapable of forming words and that alone was shocking to Blaine because he always knew what to say.

Kurt sat him down at a table and walked off, his high voice mixing with that of a woman’s as he talked to her. Blaine couldn’t pay much attention and he winced when he smiled.

_He was… Kurt’s?_

‘Here.’

Blaine stared stupidly at Kurt when he held out a bunched up dishrag.

‘…Thanks?’ he asked more than said and Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down across him to press it against his cheek. Blaine jolted at the cold temperature and then resisted the urge to slap his forehead, because  _of course._ Something to go against the swelling. Great.

Kurt smiled softly at him.

‘You’re so brave,’ he stated, ‘I can’t believe you actually kneed him in the balls. It scared you, didn’t it?’ Blaine nodded mutely. Kurt was still holding the ice against his face even though Blaine’s hand had joined his now. Their fingers were on top of one another.

‘Kurt… You said…’ Blaine trailed off, unsure of how to put it. He didn’t want to scare his friend off.

Kurt just kept staring at him like that. He looked so  _sweet,_ so patient with Blaine. Blaine felt privileged because he knew Kurt had never looked at anyone like this before. No one’s held Kurt’s attention the way Blaine does and it made him feel hopeful. What  _if,_ for whatever reason, Kurt liked him back? Blaine licked his lips and realized Kurt had followed the movement.

‘You’re so cute, Blaine,’ Kurt murmured. He removed his hand and Blaine frowned a bit in disappointment. His cheek felt kind of numb so he lowered the ice from it. ‘I don’t even think you know it. Just everything about you is adorable, and hearing that you had the courage to actually stand up for yourself… It’s really sexy.’

Kurt lowered his eyes and was he actually  _blushing?_ Blaine reached out and touched Kurt’s hand, watching Kurt’s eyes flicker to his own. He briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

‘When you said I was yours, what did you mean?’

Kurt frowned a bit. ‘I meant that I want you. A lot, Blaine – I just… I’ve been in love with you for years. Suddenly, when I was at your house recently after my mom died and you were trying to cheer me up by doing crappy magic tricks, I realized that I wouldn’t survive without you. You’re my best friend, Blaine, and I told myself that day that I would do whatever it took to protect you. Even if it meant turning into someone I wasn’t, even if it meant teaching you how to make people believe you’re too strong for them to handle.’

Kurt smiled a bit to himself and shook his head, completely oblivious to the look in Blaine’s eyes.

‘We stopped holding hands after I came out because I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. But then you came out of the closet too and there was a  _possibility,_ and I couldn’t forget the texture of your skin, I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to kiss you all the time. I feel like you’re really it for me, Blaine. I -’

The rest of Kurt’s words came out muffled when Blaine suddenly lunged forward and kissed him, and it was like everything fell into place when Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders to pull him even closer.

Kurt loved him. Kurt wanted to protect him and he wanted to touch Blaine… and it was worth everything. Blaine felt stupid for having freaked out about his own feelings and he thought for himself that for a smart guy, he really was incredibly dense every now and then. To think of all the time Kurt has loved him was dizzying.

Kurt’s tongue slid over his bottom lip and Blaine moaned, instantly opening up for Kurt and sucking on his tongue. It should be gross, Blaine should be worrying about all the bacteria they were exchanging but he just didn’t.

Because this was Kurt fucking Hummel he was kissing and nothing could be better than that.

They broke apart when Kurt caressed Blaine’s sore cheek, Blaine hissing in pain. Kurt looked at him with a dazed expression in his eyes, blinking slowly, and Blaine felt bashful all of a sudden because Kurt was just so  _open_ right now. Blaine realized that the way Kurt was at home wasn’t even close to how genuine Kurt was in this moment.

‘I’m in love with you too,’ Blaine said kind of uselessly, and he managed a little grin. He felt like he was floating right now. ‘I kind of really wanna be able to call you mine too.’

Kurt seemed to have gathered himself somewhat and he smiled. His lips were shining with their saliva and oh, okay, since when did something like that become a turn on for Blaine?

‘All you had to do was ask,’ Kurt replied. They both leaned back in for another kiss without much thought.

Yes, Blaine thought. Kurt was definitely worth wearing contacts for.


End file.
